Changed
by LetItGoxx
Summary: "I'm definitely a changed person now. And it's because of this girl. I love her. She's mine and my one and only."


**I was brainstorming for ideas for my fic about Dawn and Paul (Falling is the title for those who haven't read it yet) when I came across writing this short one-shot.**

**Here it goes!**

**Paul – 22  
>Dawn – 21<strong>

**They're 17 and 16 in the flashback by the way.**

**Just letting you know.**

**-xoOox-**

**PAUL'S POV**

I used to be the jerk. Actually, I probably still am. I'm not normally one who chases after things. I'm one who doesn't go for weak types. I release pokemon whom I assume as weak. I never battle with weak trainers because I believe that it won't do your pokemon good. I push my pokemons to their limits because I want them to get stronger, to be powerful and to be able to withstand anything. Just like them, I was also the strong type. I'm not the type of guy who usually shows his emotions. Actually, I rarely show them. But then SHE entered my life. Who she is? Let me tell you

_-flashback-_

"_You call that a flamethrower? That could barely cook an egg! Show more power you oversized bear!" I yelled at my Ursaring as I was training him to use an extremely powerful flamethrower to which he obviously didn't reach my expectations. _

"_Ursaaa!" He growled ferociously and finally released an extremely powerful blast of fire from its large mouth._

"_That's it!" I yelled at it._

"_Paul?" I heard the familiar squeaky voice of that annoying blue-haired girl who travelled with Ash about 6 years ago. "What are you doing up this late at night?"_

"_What am I doing? What are you doing? I thought you lived in Twinleaf? What the heck are you doing all the way here in Veilstone?" I asked her in a very confused manner._

"_I was supposed to have my contest a few days ago. Unfortunately, they just had to postpone it so here I am lounging around doing nothing." She said then continued, "I see you haven't changed at all with the way you treat your pokemon. Still the same heartless jerk, I see." She said innocently._

"_Whatever. You're still the annoying troublesome girl who used to travel with my pathetic rival." I said in a bored tone._

"_Ursaring, flamethrower! Again!" I yelled harshly at it._

"_See, you're pushing your Ursaring so hard! You should let it rest. It looks very weak and tired." She suggested. Weak? Did she call my Ursaring, weak? The thought enraged me inside but I managed to keep a still expression._

"_Don't tell me what to do. I know what I'm doing." I told her rather harshly._

"_Hey don't shout at me! I'm just suggesting something I think is good for you and your pokemon. Jeez, whatever happened to respect huh?" She angrily fumed at me._

"_Would you just leave me alone? I'm trying to concentrate here if I wanna beat Cynthia the champion!" I retorted at her._

"_Hmph. With that attitude, you'll barely defeat a gym leader." She scoffed._

"_What makes you say that?" I yelled at her._

"_Number one, you're heartless and cold. Number two, you don't even know what's good for your pokemon and number three, you're a jerk." She said in a knowingly manner._

"_Boohoo, I'm offended." I said in a bored tone. I noticed that Ursaring was too fed up with my fight with Dawn that it decided to take advantage of the time and slept under the tree. I let him be since I had no choice and probably because it could get the girl off my back._

"_You are just so annoying! Why can't you be sophisticated and nice for a change huh?" She shouted at me. I only smirked at her._

"_By nice, you mean?" I simply said._

"_Y-you know. Nice to me, I just happened to come across you and here we are fighting. Why can't you be nice? You're so cold and he-" Enough was enough. I kissed her. I fucking kissed her. She seemed to be taken off guard as she squeaked in surprise. But after a moment, she soon melted away and sank deeper into the kiss. I deepened our kiss and added more passion to it. After a few moments, I pulled away from her. Her mouth was agape and she wore a very shocked expression._

"_I can be nice." I whispered rather seductively in her ear before I recalled Ursaring to his pokeball and fled the area._

_-end of flashback-_

That girl right there. Dawn. She changed me for the better. I loved her. I love her and I will always love her. But here I am right now, running in the forest looking for her. Why am I doing such? We had a fight which involved teacups and shattering glass. She got jealous that I've been spending too much time with a girl named Trish.

For the past three weeks, I've been spending time with her, no doubt about that. But let me tell you something about, "Trish". She's an artist, a painter. I asked her to help me paint a portrait of Dawn so I could give it to her when I propose to her.

I've been taking painting lessons with Trish so I could give Dawn a present that she would love. I guess she took it the wrong way and thought that I was dating Trish. I can't date her. I love Dawn too much to even think about dating some girl and besides, Trish has a boyfriend.

I stopped for a while in the middle of the forest and yelled out, "DAWN!" But there was no sign of her. I continued to run through the forest hoping that I would find Dawn. But still there was no sign of her. I was about to give up on finding her when I heard some sniffing and sobbing from behind a tree.

"Dawn?" I asked as I approached the tree carefully.

"Leave me alone." A voice whined. That is definitely Dawn!

"I won't." I simply said.

"Oh yeah? What about Trish? You late for a date or something?" She said through her stifled sobs.

"I'm not dating anyone besides you, Dawn. Please believe me." I pleaded her hoping that she would at least come out from behind the tree and show her face to me. To my relief, she did come out from behind the tree. Her eyes were puffy and red and her face had tears all over.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I asked her in a confused manner.

"Why have you been spending the past few weeks with Trish?" She said, scowling at the name, "Trish"

"Let's go home. So I could tell you the truth." I told her quietly.

"Why won't you tell me now?" She insisted. The truth is I wanted to go home so that I could show her the picture I painted of us together and so that I could already propose to her.

"Because...because it might get dark." I said struggling to make up an excuse.

"Right." She said but she started walking out of the forest and I followed. We walked home in silence. Complete silence that the only sounds heard were the Kricketot's chirping.

As soon as we reached home, Dawn slumped down on the couch and glared at me. "So? You ready to explain yourself?"

"Yes. I'm not dating Trish. Trish has a boyfriend for one and number two, I hired Trish to give me painting lessons because I wanted to paint you that!" I said as I pointed towards a large picture frame wrapped in some brown paper.

"Huh?"

"Look Dawn, this isn't how I actually imagined it to be but it's now or never. Dawn, I love you. Always have and always will. I will never even dare lay my eyes on another girl but you. Dawn, you complete me. You changed me from that heartless being I used to be. I love you and not even every single paper combined would be enough to express how much I love you. I'm not usually the mushy gushy type of guy who goes on saying I love you to some girl but you're not just some girl. You're Dawn. And I love you for being you." I stopped briefly trying to catch my breath. I looked over at Dawn who was now spilling tears from her eyes.

"Paul...I..." She began but I stopped her.

"Let me finish. Dawn, I'm sorry if I've been spending less time with you the past few weeks. I guess I was too caught up in trying to think of ways to make you happy that I forgot to actually put it into action. I'm sorry Dawn. I really am." You could tell that I was sincere with my apology. I'm not usually the type of guy who goes on saying sorry to someone he hurts.

"I forgive you and I love you Paul. And...I'm sorry for not trusting you." She said as she stood up and gave me a warm hug. Obviously, I hugged her back. She pulled away, though, much to my surprise.

"Why did you want to paint a picture of us in the first place anyway? Not that I don't think it's sweet but I'm just curious." She asked me. I smirked at her this time.

"So I'd have something special to hang on our bedroom wall." That statement caught her off guard.

"What do you mean?" She asked in a confused manner.

I smiled, pulled out a red velvet box and kneeled down in front of her. I'm sure she's already catching on with the idea but I continued. "5 years, 4 months, 1 week and 6 days. I have loved you for a very long span of time. Not that I'm counting. Dawn, I want to stay with you...forever. Would you be my beloved wife?"

Once again, she started crying and before I could even stand up, she tackled me to the ground with a hug. "YES PAUL! YES! I will! I will! Of course I will!" She said frantically.

I struggled to stand up with Dawn clinging on to me but I managed. As soon as we were standing up properly, I pulled away from the hug. Slowly, I leaned down and kissed her square on the lips. It wasn't like any of the 'hardcore' kisses we do when we're overjoyed. It was simple, sweet and gentle. I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me, if it was even possible in the position we were in. I felt her arms circle my neck as she deepened our kiss.

We pulled away from each other as soon as we needed desperately for air. I rested my forehead on her forehead and smiled while I sneaked the ring on her finger. "I love you" I whispered to her and she pecked me on the lips as a response and went over to open the portrait I painted.

She gasped at the sight of it. It was a portrait of Dawn and I dancing under the moonlight. I wasn't easy to draw that's for sure. But with hardwork and perseverance, I actually finished it.

"It's beautiful, Paul. It would definitely look good on our bedroom wall." She said as I took her in for another kiss.

**-xoOox-**

**4 years later...**

"Mommy, Daddy!" Our two-year old son, Stephen came crawling on our bed.

"Hello sweetie!" Dawn said as she hugged her baby boy.

"Mommy, Daddy! Picture!" Stephen said as he pointed to the picture of us on the wall.

"Daddy painted it for me, dear, back when we were younger." Dawn said. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of my wife and my son.

"One of the best works of art I have ever seen in my life." I said.

"You're arrogant, you know that?" Dawn said playfully while I just nodded and smirked.

"That's why you love me." I said and brought her in for a kiss while Stephen just lay down on the pillow not knowing what was going on.

I'm definitely a changed person now. And it's because of this girl. I love her. She's mine and my one and only.

**-xoOox-**

**You guys like it? I hope you do! Sorry for Paul's OOC-ness but like I said he was a changed person. Please review and no flames. Thanks!**


End file.
